Can Lust Be Pure Too?
by Amimelover4ever
Summary: Please R&R. Warning: Lemon Story. Rated M. SasuIno. Don't forget to vote.
1. Chapter 1

**Can Lust Be Pure Too?**

Even if destiny had said it otherwise, she would always be his, no matter what the Hokage said about it , she will never dare to do any kind of harm to the only man she had ever love. But when you swear loyalty to the ANBU super secret mission squad, you don't want to break the oath your family has been making for generations. She sat on her living room's couch, and thought deeply about the mission on her hands, she thought about the pain it will bring when the mission had come to an end. She hated seduction missions, they were more like a walk in, kiss the man, take some clothes off, and kill, the ANBUS had turn her into a cold blooded assassin, at least when it came to human life in missions. However, this was no normal mission; this involved killing the one and only Sasuke Uchiha, the love of her life.

She went to sleep; she would wake up early in the morning to look for the two-piece lingerie that will help her on the mission. From what she understood the Leaf Village had been secretly following Sasuke for some time now, they knew where he was, how he was doing, where and with whom he would hang out, and what times of the day he would enter public buildings. So why not send Naruto or Sakura? Well, because 'Sasuke would immediately recognize them,' was the explanation the head of the ANBU gave her when she asked. She knew Sasuke probably never even paid attention to her face, so thanks to that she now had a 25 page report to read. All she could do now was think about the many times she would fantasize about Sasuke telling her he loved her and not Sakura, or how he would propose to her on a very romantic diner. '_Stupid little girl.' _She thought as she finished up to go to sleep.

The next morning she woke up and ran to the shower, due to the fact that she was supposed to leave the village and head for the Sound Village half an hour ago. When she came out of the shower she picked up the sexiest things she had and got ready to leave. The village gait looked so enormous even though she had been walking for about 10 minutes now. She walked the whole night and half of the next day, until she finally saw the two huge gray gates. She thought that the faster she killed Sasuke, the better, less pain for him, and _definitely_a whole lot less pain for her.

She checked in to a hotel room and headed to the room where she will in a couple hours come in with Sasuke holding her with his strong arms, she wondered if he still looked the same, as handsome, and cold. She heard about the parade the village was having, it would explain why there are so many people that weren't necessarily from this village. Easier for her, that way no will blame the foreigner that came for just one night and the next morning was gone and left nothing behind but a clod bloody corpse on a hotel room. This was different, she knew, Sasuke was no idiot and wasn't going to be easy to have him drooling over her, this will take all her energy. The night arrived and Ino headed out to the loud streets with balloons and fireworks and an extremely enormous amount of people that were staring at her. It took a long time, but after a while she saw Sasuke, she stared wide eyed. He looked so handsome, tall, muscular, angel of darkness, an onyx eyed god. He was drinking, why did it surprise her to see him surrounded by females that seemed to be in heat, still no interest in them huh? That seemed to stay with him throughout the years she hadn't seen him. They were both 20 years old now, she supposed he had developed some interest in the human body exploration, he seemed like the kind of men that took pride on their good looks, great, just what she needed, an army of skanks that were following Sasuke everywhere he went. She suddenly noticed, she wasn't bothered by the amount of energy that will take her to get them away so she could kill him, she was bothered by the feeling of jealousy that seemed to opaque the atmosphere she prided herself in. more than that, how was she going to get his attention?

She walked toward the bar, where she asked for a drink. One led to another, and then before she knew it she was in the restroom washing her face. _How could I ruin a mission like that?_ She asked herself, that very second she felt two muscular arms on her waist, as she looked behind ready to scream her ice color eyes met with two night black eyes, emotionless. _Sasuke. _She didn't know if she was dreaming do to the unnecessary amount of alcohol she took. She blinked a few times only to see that the attractive man was still holding her, and that his hands were under her shirt! _Did we have sex in here? _Was the only thought that crossed her head. Instead of screaming she decided to ask.

"What happened?" She asked, blinking a few times as if she didn't want to know what kind of awkward thing she might've done or said.

"You drank too much, and you passed out on the back." He answered simply, with no emotion at all. This caused Ino to remember she had gone to the back of the bar where there was a beautiful pond with all kinds of fish, and an amazing view. Relaxing places always helped her think, and she kept ordering drinks, that led her here.

"I'm Ino." She stretched out her hand, and he took it.

"I'm Sasuke." He said still looking deep into her eyes. "I'll take you to your room, Ino. You are staying on the hotel right?" He asked.

"Yes, I am actually." _Bingo!_ She smiled at her victory, well pre-victory. He led her to the elevator the asked for her room number and she gave it to him. By this time she wasn't drunk anymore, but she played the part very well. Maybe it was because of those afternoons when she would spend most the time with Sakura acting like drunken idiots. He opened the door with the key she handed him and he shut the door with delicacy. She smiled and looked at him in the eye. In the blink of an eye she felt how he smashed her against the bed and forced both of her arms to the sides of her head. He looked at her but said nothing. She was at a loss, how is he this brusque to women?

"It's been few years since I've seen a Konoha ninja. Are you here to kill me?" he whispered in her ear. She was terrified, and she could barely breathe do to the fact that he was easily having an effect on her. She couldn't move, all she did was hiss at the power he had over her.

"Sasuke, let me go, you idiot, traitor, asshole." She avoided eye contact with him. He was amazed at the strength she was putting up to fight him off. But as amazed as he was he made fun at the effort and he just smirked.

"Seduction ninjas. Believe it or not, it's not the first time I encounter one of you, you think I don't know The Leaf Village has been following my every move, I was just wondering why you guys were taking so long." She had finally opened her eyes to look straight at him, the look in her eyes was cold and what surprised him the most was the laugh she let out.

"And here I thought Naruto was laying it on thick when he said you were almost impossible to beat. And then the Hokage told me you didn't notice the ninja following you. A mere exaggeration from both sides." She relaxed her head comfortably on the pillow, and then she focused on him one more time. "My mistake." She whispered and smiled. He noticed she was trying to play a game, very well he will follow the game, but he wasn't going to let her have full control of it. Things will be done his way from now. So he released the grip he had on her, and immediately he crashed his lips against hers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Can Lust Be Pure Too? **

Things will be done his way from now. So he released the grip he had on her, and immediately he crashed his lips against hers. She didn't see it as an assault but as an opportunity, the mission can still be successful. She reached for a kunai and aimed at the back of his head, but before she could do anything, he had taken it away from her in the blink of an eye.

"Pretty girls shouldn't play with dangerous things. Remember if we're going to play this way, it has to be completely clean, weapon wise." He pushed her lips open and shoved his tongue inside her mouth. Before she knew it she had her arms wrapped around his neck and she was only wearing her bra and panties. Sasuke licked his lips when he saw the view of her body in two-piece lingerie. He wasted no time and he kissed down her jaw line and her chest. From the delicate cleavage of her breast to the bottom outline of the bra. She was beautiful, he knew from the moment he saw her at the bar she didn't wanted to kill him, that even after he betrayed the Leaf Village she still remained loyal to her love. And now here she was enjoying his kisses all over her body. He sat her down to unhook her bra while kissing gracefully her shoulder. Ino rubbed her hands against the hard muscled on his chest, stomach, and arms. She took off his shirt, as she was about to start working on his pants she felt his wet hot tongue on her nipples.

"Sasuke." She whimpered, she brought her hands to his head to maintain balance since she was still sitting down.

"What?" He said bringing his lips to hers one more time. She kissed him back and he caressed her outer thighs, then he moved to her inner thighs. She instantly shot her eyes open when he rubbed his fingers against her womanhood, Ino moaned when he inserted a finger inside of her, not even for a second he took his eyes off of her, he watched her expressions every time he pushed his finger in and out, every time her inserted another one. After a while the panties she was wearing became an obstacle. He pulled his fingers out of her and she groaned. This action caused him to smirk. He proceeded to kiss down her stomach, when he got to the panties he didn't bother in using his hands; instead he moved them to caress her breasts while he took off her remaining piece of cloth with his teeth. When the panties were gone he laid her back down, he wasted no time and attacked her clit with his tongue. Ino held his head in place and she moaned out his name. _What am I doing, enjoying this? He is supposed to be dead._ She argued with one side of her, the other side told her she had wanted this mission to be a failure; she listened to the side of her that was begging Sasuke for more. Sasuke was having a fight with his inner self as well, he wanted to continue touching the skin of the only woman he ever felt something for, but the ninja side reminded him that she was from the village that drove his brother to kill his family. He plunged a finger inside of her and ignored his thoughts, Ino moaned out loud as she climaxed. She was panting, and she looked at Sasuke who was pulling his pants down and out came his rock-hard 8 inch dick. He lay down and she looked at his incredibly hard member. She crawled toward his dick and took some of it in her mouth; she kept going down until she couldn't do it anymore and came back up.

"Eyes on me." He ordered, and she obeyed, she repeated her action but she kept her eyes on those onyx eyes. It wasn't long before he started moving his hips towards her so she could take more of him. He could feel his climax coming and she seemed to be reading his mind because she sucked faster, he finally cummed. Before she could take some of his seed in her mouth, he pulled her up and kissed her as if life was going to stop letting him breathe. While he kissed her lips he flipped her so she was on her back, he knew it was okay for him to do this, but if she was to go back to the village shame would be put on her, and it would be his fault.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Do you really want this to happen?" He looked down at her moving her bangs from her face. Of course she thought about the mission that was being a clear failure, but he was with her if anything she could say that she got hurt while trying to kill him, but then the head of the ANBUs would question her about a lot of things.

"I mean, will you be able to explain how this happened?" He began again not being able to resist the urge he had to be inside her, so he pushed in causing a scream from the blonde beauty.

"Sasuke, I won't tell anyone I found you. I'm just going to say you never showed up to the parade." She moaned while he was pushing out of her only to force himself back in. She moved her hips along with his; the air between them was becoming thinner and thinner every second. Sasuke began to pick up a quicker and harder rhythm while Ino fought hard to keep up with him. Her loud moans echoed through the room, not long after they both climaxed. Sasuke rested his forehead against Ino's as they both panted. His body was like that of an angel, a dark angel covered in sweat.

"Do you live alone?" He asked, planting small kisses on her shoulders and neck then finally on her mouth. She smiled into the passionate kiss this turned into.

"Yes." She said after she had gotten her breath back.

"Good, cause in no time you will see me again, only that on that time you will be screaming my name as I make you mine one more time and then we'll go from there." He smirked.

"Okay, but don't get your hopes up. The Leaf Village is not easy to enter. But if that's the case then I will be waiting for you." She said.

"You won't have to wait that long, just until I do something important. Then I will go back home, I will take the Uchiha residence back and make you my wife." He whispered giving her a light kiss on the lips.

"Sasuke. You have no idea how happy that makes me!" She smiled brightly at the future up ahead. Sure it was going to be hard, but she was sure he will be accepted back on the village.

_**Please Vote:**_

**Where should my next Sasuino lemon story take place? **

**The Hot spring **

**The Flower Shop**

**The Interrogation Quarters **

**Orochimaru's Hideout **

**Please let me know! **

**The dead line will be **_**April 06, 2013. **_

**Thank You for Reading. **

**By the way; I was kind of thinking that this story is related to my other story ****The Blank Page. **

**Until Next Time!**


End file.
